Old Blood (The Lord, The Lady and the Loner)
by Syrubis
Summary: Caught in a powerful love triangle between a demon lord and a half-breed outcast Kagome is forced to face things she never thought possible. When the time comes will she be able to make the big decision and if so why would it involve switching the status of the two 'men' she loves? Is it really a coincidence or was she always the key to this mystery between Lord, Lady and Loner?
1. Note

For those of you who have read OLD BLOOD before, don't panic, it should all be back up in the next few days. I've been re-writing it in hopes that everything will flow better and there will be fewer errors. My writing style really has changed a bit from when I first started the story and there was so much that I wasn't happy with. The story is still the same though and you probably don't need to re-read it though you'll miss some of the new interactions :3 I know it's not the best fanfic out there but I'm still very fond of it and hopefully after I fix the MILLIONS OF ERRORS it'll be better. XD

For new readers I really hope you like it! Honestly, don't bother with this just get to reading! Go go go! Updates will be frequent until it's all back up but I probably won't be making any promises on how fast I update with the new chapters, I'll do my best though.


	2. A Child in the Storm

**OLD BLOOD**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his cutecuddly or sexy buddies.

* * *

><p>Here's the very first chapter of OLD BLOOD, re-written from 2098 words to 3256. Checked for errors and tried to make it flow a little smoother. I also added a little more character interaction, particularly with Sesshomaru and Kagome as I thought it was rather lacking to begin with.<p>

So if you like the edits or have any opinions please do let me know, likewise if you're a new reader I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to improve it and such.

For those of you who ARE new, this story isn't completely Kagome/Sesshomaru. I adored Inuyasha in the series even if he was a massive tool and just didn't have the heart to make him the bad guy and brake Kagome's heart so in the beginning there will be a lot of romance between the two characters, particularly as Sesshomaru becomes more of a threat.

This is going to be a long story with gradual progression, I'm not a fan of the sudden and impersonal relationships and I do love a bit of romantic drama. The chapters will jump a bit from the perspective of Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but I'll try and stick with just Kagome's view. Anyway I hope you like it, reviews make the world go round and give me the muse for faster updates. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warnings ~ Will contain naughty words, sexy time and plenty of good old fashioned, sickening puppy love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<br>**A Child in the Storm

* * *

><p>High above the ground in the branches of an ancient tree sat the white haired Hanyou Inuyasha, his nose cautiously testing the air for the peculiar scent of a young girl that had greeted him in the grasses bellow. He'd been travelling with his mismatched pack when the panic-stricken smell had struck him so abruptly he'd ended up with an itchy nose and a sore throat.<p>

"Can you smell her?" Came the bold voice of Sango, her neck arched in a futile attempt to see where the Hanyou was hiding among the leaves.

"Nothing yet" he replied. "Give me a moment." With a graceful leap he navigated from branch to branch but several more sniffs of the currents told him that whoever the girl was her scent had been carried away by the coming storm, the damp earth already masking many of the scents that had surrounded them mere seconds before. "It's no use, I can't smell a bloody thing!"

"We'll have to find her the old fashioned way, then." Kagome sighed, more to herself than to anyone else in particular. Drawing the young kit Kirara closer she turned to Miroku who, though he only stood a few feet away, she had to yell at to be heard over the quickly growing winds. "You guys head back to the cave, Inuyasha and I will find her and meet you back there as soon as we can."

"Right!" he called back, his voice barely a whisper over the howl of the storm, its rage growing by the second.

"Quick, Kirara, get them back as fast as you can." She added, letting go of the demon as it transformed, diving the group as she whisked them away leaving Kagome alone as the rain began to fall, turning quickly to hail. She didn't need to wait long before Inuyasha was beside her, strong arms around her waist as he lifted her up and she was able to climb around onto his back, her arms tight around his neck and thankful for his warmth.

The demon began speeding along, the wind stinging Kagome's eyes and forcing her to burrow her face into his hair. "Do you think we'll find her in time?" she asked, her voice smothered in concern.

The Hanyou scoffed arrogantly but when he made no sarcastic reply Kagome only worried more. If hot-headed Inuyasha wasn't completely sure of himself then there was definitely something wrong. She opened her mouth in a futile attempt to speak but her sentence was cut short, taken by the wind as a long drawn out screech greeted her ears and the two swerved in almost the opposite direction.

It didn't take long and very soon the small blurred form of a young girl appeared in the distance, huddled beside a bush with her hands on her ears. Kagome slid from the Hanyou's back instantly, reaching for the girls wrist and pulling her up. At first the child screamed and pulled away but the moment she recognised a familiar face young hands gripped at Kagome's shirt and the girl began sobbing hysterically.

"Shh, you're okay now. Quickly, let's go"

* * *

><p>With the girl in his arms and Kagome clinging to his back the trio made their way back to the cave they'd been camping at for several days now and when the three cold and shivering figures rounded the corner and were illuminated by firelight two were promptly wrapped in blankets and presented with cups of hot soup.<p>

"Hey! What about me! I'm the one that had to carry them both back!" Inuyasha growled, stomping his foot childishly. When no one responded he sat exactly where he was and began to sulk. "Fine, I'm not even cold anyway." He grumbled.

Kagome smirked and made her way back over, handing the Hanyou her cup. Of course he simply snorted and started something along the lines of 'I don't need your pity' but he was ignored as she settled by the fire with the young girl. With her face now illuminated Kagome had to admit she looked unusually familiar until it hit her. Rin, the young girl who was always with Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Why on earth where you out there alone?"

"Master Sesshomaru told Rin to stay put." She replied simply.

"Surely he wouldn't have left you alone, didn't he smell the storm?"

"Oh master Sesshomaru didn't! Master Jaken was supposed to stay with me but he said he had something really important to do. Rin understands." She giggled innocently before taking a big gulp of soup, her face scrunching up almost comically at the way too hot liquid.

"That miserable toad," Inuyasha spat, "we should just leave her hear and get going, I'll be damned if I'm going to deal with that jerk of a half-brother any time soon!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, quickly covering Rins ears. "_Don't _use that word around the kids!"

"Oh whatever" he huffed but quickly averted he gaze at the smouldering look he got in return. When Kagome looked back Rin was still happily drinking her soup, which suggested that covering her ears was a natural occurrence. She was travelling with demons after all, though Kagome could hardly picture the stone cold Sesshomaru bothering about bad influences.

Uncovering Rin's ears Kagome continued their conversation. "Did Sesshomaru say how long he would be?"

"Oh no" Rin replied, shaking her head. "He never tells Rin things like that, he isn't usually gone more than a few days though."

Sango settled down on Rin's other side, Shipo sitting happily on her shoulder with the same wide eyes he seemed to have whenever Rin was involved. "What happened out there?" Sango asked, watching Rin intently as Kirara bounded over to settle in her lap, much to Rin's delight.

"Rin was waiting and something in the trees made a noise, she was sure it was a demon so she ran and hid but then the storm came out of nowhere, a tree fell really close and when Rin tried to run somewhere else something grabbed her foot, that's when Kagome found her."

"Wow, you must have been really brave all by yourself!" Shipo gasped before bouncing off of Sango's shoulder to sit on Kagome's.

"It's a good thing we got to you in time" Kagome added and Shipo nodded proudly.

"You mean it's a good thing I smelt her!" Inuyasha huffed. "I never get any credit…"

After dinner once the group had dried Kagome pulled her backpack over to the fire and started sifting through the general garbage she'd slowly accumulated. She'd graduated some time ago and it had freed a lot of space, space that had been easily filled with treats for the gang and a few useless knick-knacks.

All eyes were on her as she casually pulled out a sketch pad and some crayons, she'd bought them when she was last in town as a surprise gift for Shipo and figured it would be a good way to amuse him and Rin for a while. Looking up she couldn't contain the laugh at the entire group now huddled in close, Inuyasha specifically who was crouched on the fours and his gaze fixed like glue to her hands. It didn't take a scientists to figure out what they wanted. Unzipping one of the inner pockets she pulled out a small bag of lollipops that was promptly annihilated and the contents shared around the group.

_Oh that's right,_ Kagome thought; _Rin doesn't know what they are._

Turning to Rin she motioned for the girl to come closer before she was handed a strawberry flavoured pop, Kagome figured she looked like a strawberry kind of girl.

"Here you are, its food but you can't bite it or it'll hurt your teeth."

Rin reached out and took it from Kagome's hand. "How do I eat it then?" she replied looking it over then gently tugging at the wrapper.

"Like this!" Shipo said with a grin before giving his a nice big lick.

Rin copied and Kagome watched her entire face light up.

"Wow! This is AWESOME!" She giggled lapping at it lick an excited puppy, very similar to Inuyasha. A trait inherited from his older brother perhaps? Though the idea of watching Sesshomaru lap at anything with a smile was completely absurd and Kagome quickly shook it from her mind.

To be honest Kagome had always been slightly concerned about the welfare of the young girl, Sesshomaru was hardly a father figure but in all honesty Kagome had never seen him treat Rin badly. Or at all really. She seemed to exist beside him and besides his trade mark possessive nature that seemed to run in the family he didn't interact with Rin much at all. On the other side Rin was unusually devoted to her 'master' and Kagome had no doubt that she'd jump off a cliff if Sesshomaru asked. There had to be a reason for it.

Once the kids were finished Kagome called them over to the fire again and presented them each with some paper and a pack of crayons, making sure they weren't too close to the flames. Kagome had dealt with melted crayons once before and it had put Shipo in a foul mood.

"Are those food too?" Rin asked with a funny look.

"No" Kagome giggled. "These are for drawing pictures, Watch." Picking up a bright red crayon Kagome draw a line on the paper. "You just drag it along the paper like this." Kagome then sketched a quick rabbit she had learnt in art one year and smiled proudly when the two kids picked the paper up and gasped and wowed at it.

"Wow Kagome! You're really good!"

"Thanks Shipo, you and Rin have fun." She smiled, watching as the two scribbled excitedly and every now and then heard Rin gasp and squeal in delight, obviously fascinated as Shipo showed off his drawing skills.

Standing, Kagome smiled down at Sango before heading further into the cave where Inuyasha was still sulking away from prying eyes. He hadn't finished his lollipop yet and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the way his face changed from complete indifference to little perked ears and a slight grin. He was still damp from the storm.

"Here you go Inuyasha" she said softly, un-wrapping the blanket from her own shoulders and draping it around Inuyasha's. At first he scowled but after taking a brief glance at Kagome let out a soft sigh.

"Thanks…" he muttered, his ears perking like a puppy that'd just been praised.

"So…" she sighed, dropping down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. His body stiffened and his jaw locked in place as it usually did when she got overly cuddly.

"You didn't eat."

"Very observant of you, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled, wrapping her arm around his affectionately. "Tell you what, you come sit by the fire with me and I'll eat something, sound fair."

"Bah." He huffed in reply but she could feel him relax beside her. Eventually the two stood and made their way back towards the warmth before settling down in a similar position, Kagome with her cup now refilled and Inuyasha still happily licking at his treat, well. Licking, sniffing, playing and just generally being a bit of an odd ball. She really did adore him, even if he was frustrating, pushy, arrogant, fussy, had anger issues, was way too protective, never listened to anything she said and just, well… An ass.

* * *

><p>They didn't really say much for the remainder of the night, instead they sat there for a while until everyone slowly began getting ready for bed. At which point Inuyasha offered Kagome the last of his lollipop, which she politely refused, and he made his way to a small indent high up the side of the cave and plopped himself down for the night. He always did prefer being up high, probably because he'd spent so much of his life hiding.<p>

He'd been a little clumsy lately though, he'd tripped a few times and his sword didn't always find its target. Kagome had brushed it off as a bad day, and then a bad week but several weeks in it seemed to be getting worse. Of course he was always reliable when he needed to be, maybe he was just happy. Kagome always stumbled a bit more when she was in a playful mood… Maybe.

Settling down for the night Kagome cradled Shipo's close to her chest, Rin lying beside them. She had only just fallen asleep leaving Kagome and Sango the last two awake. Earlier that night Rin and Shipo had ended up drawing everyone, cutting them out with safety scissors and taping them to their used lollipop sticks so they could be used as puppets. Naturally Miroku had joined them and chosen Sango so he could beat up his own crudely drawn little picture. The kids loved it but Sango had looked rather irritated, amused too but still… Irritated. She'd been unusually harsh on Miroku lately.

Glancing over her shoulder at her friend who'd suddenly gone silent she noticed the way Sango was watching Miroku sleep, her eyes locked on his relaxed face. He was lying beside her and at some point rolled over so his arm could curl around her waist. It explained why she was still awake, among other things. Grinning to herself Kagome scooted further down under her blankets and with the two children close by closer her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>The fire had gone out at some point in the night; Kagome couldn't see anything but the occasional flick of lightning outside as it travelled through the winding cave. She wondered if they should have stayed closer to the exit where the night sky was still in view. Her beloved Shipo shivered as the thunder rumbled its warning and Kagome instinctively drew him closer. Stretching an arm out to check Rin was still safe beside her she only relaxed again when she confirmed their safety and they were all snuggled in under their blanket but for some reason she couldn't sleep. There was something in the air, like electricity. She could feel it as it collided with her Miko energies, like an aura, familiar but not always reliable. Perhaps Inuyasha was having a bad dream…<p>

"You should be resting, Miko" came a rumbling voice close beside her, she quickly attempt to sit upright but a cool clawed hand pushed her shoulder back down before, in a single silky movement, it moved to her mouth and two ice cold fingers were pressed firmly to her lips, halting anything she may have wanted to say.

"Hush, I have simply come for my ward" he whispered and it was only then that Kagome was able to place a face to the gentle yet sinister voice. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and Kagome felt as the blanket shifted silently in the darkness, Shipo barely stirring in her arms.

"You didn't need to do that" She grumbled but he didn't reply. She could still feel him though, his aura felt slightly uncomfortable against her own now but she suspected it was because his cover was blown. How long would he have stayed there watching her? "Tell her I said goodbye will you?"

"Hn" he replied and the silence stretched out for several minutes before his voice once again broke the silence. "You found her alone?"

"Yeah, she said Jaken had something important to do."

"She smells of stagnant fear, is she okay?"

"She's fine, the storm just scared her."

"This one is thankful."

Kagome smiled into the darkness and for a moment she felt his aura prickle with warmth. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked away sleep and almost screamed at the intense yellow eyes that hung just above her own, narrowed with anger.<p>

"Inuyasha! What on earth are you-"

"You stink of my lousy excuse of a brother" he snarled before Kagome pushed his face from her view.

"Yeah, he took Rin last night."

"Well I can see that! Wait- You knew he was here and you didn't wake me up!" Inuyasha's face scrunched up in annoyance and a deep growled crawled up from his throat.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!" Shipo snapped, from the crook of Kagome's neck before standing and flicking the Hanyou's nose. "Bad dog demon - waaa!" he bellowed as Inuyasha lifted the tiny kit by the head and began shaking him from side to side. "Who's side are you on anyway!" he spat.

"I'm on Kagome's side!" Shipo snapped back, kicking the air feebly in attempt to hit some part of his captor.

"Inuyasha let him go!" Kagome yelled, jumping to her feet and snatching Shipo away. Once the kit was safely in her arms she shot Inuyasha a glare that could melt the tundras and took a very exaggerated breath.

"No… Wait, Kagome! I was just-"

"SIT" she yelled and the cave was filled with a muffled 'thunk' as the Hanyou's unusual hard head collided with cold firm rock. After several moments without movement from the half-demon Kagome gave Shipo a tight hug and wink, resulting in a playful giggle from the kit who quickly scrambled onto her shoulder and laughed triumphantly at the motionless form. Inuyasha was out cold and would probably stay there for a while yet. Not that Kagome minded, they could have breakfast in peace.


	3. Something Owed

OLD BLOOD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :: I still don't own Sesshomaru or the gang, just the anime and an old poster.<p>

* * *

><p>Here's the second chapter of OLD BLOOD, re-written from 2322 words to 3526. Checked for errors and tried to make it flow a little smoother. I also added a little more character interaction and personal reflection on Kagome's part. Sesshomaru's perspective scenes were also a little short so I fleshed them out a bit.<p>

So if you like the edits or have any opinions please do let me know, likewise if you're a new reader I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to improve it and such.

For those of you who ARE new I hope you are enjoying the story, if you have any ideas let me now, I always love to hear people's views. Anyway reviews make the world go round and give me the muse for faster updates. Hehe. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warnings ~ Will contain naughty words, sexy time and plenty of good old fashioned, sickening puppy love.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 02<br>Something Owed

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>Pale fingers curled through snow white hair as Kagome dragged a brush gently though the tangled mess, attempting to rid it of the nasty nots and general mess it had become.<p>

"Ouch! Watch it woman!"

"Well if you had of listened to me you wouldn't have fallen through all those branches-"

"Ouch!"

"And matted up your beautiful hair." Kagome huffed, ignoring Inuyasha's protests as he crouched in front of her with a look of complete annoyance. Naturally Shipo loved every second of it and although Kagome _had_ noticed him relentlessly mocking the Hanyou she hadn't scolded him for doing so. Inuyasha picked on the kit often enough and this really was his fault. Picking out another twig she sighed contentedly. Even if Inuyasha was angry with her she loved being so close to him, she could probably give him a tight hug but chance are she'd get embarrassed or he'd get stroppy at her for taking advantage of the situation.

Inuyasha was never very good with the physical contact. The others may not have noticed but Kagome certainly did. The way he'd twitch when someone tapped him on the shoulder or how he want out of his way to avoid walking to close to them sometimes it was worse than others. He was okay to carry them if need be or jab Shipo but the casual touching had him nervous and uncomfortable every time. Even now if she ran her hand down his back while brushing his hair he'd tense and hold his breath until she was done.

"Kagome?" Shipo asked tugging at the shoulder of her school uniform. She still wore it sometimes, it was comfortable and easy to move in and on more than once occasion she'd seen the Hanyou staring at her legs.

"What is it?" she replied as she continued to brush the unruly white hair.

"Do you think we'll see Rin again?"

"Hmm" Kagome mused for a moment before setting the brush aside. "I think we might" to be honest she wasn't sure but the wide smile the kit then gave her made her feel she had said the right thing. The two kids really did get along well and it trouble her to see Shipo miss someone so much. He'd been quite upset to wake and find Rin gone.

"Ok Inuyasha, it's done" she smiled as he quickly leapt away from her and up into a tree, it reminded her of a cat that had just been bathed against its will. Laughing she lay back against the grass and closed her eyes.

The truth was she didn't know why she was still here. Inuyasha was part of the reason, sure, but she felt it wasn't just him that made her stay. Sango and Miroku confused her too. Even with nothing to do the gang would roam from village to village, make a little money and sometimes stay for a while. Kagome asked once why they didn't go. Sango said she had nothing to go back to. Inuyasha insisted he had to keep an eye on the gang so they didn't die. Miroku made some comments about Sango's rear and got a slap.

Shipo, Kagome thought, would always be waiting for her on the other side of the well. She needed the kit and the kit needed her. The idea of something happening to him made Kagome's stomach hurt. It had been a few years since Naraku's defeat and it wasn't a topic that every came up but it had been a turning point in her life. She'd graduated, with flying colours as was expected and then… Well, that was it. It was like she had been handed the key to her freedom.

Someone flopped down beside her and at first she thought it might have been Sango but after opening her eyes she jumped slightly. Inuyasha was laying on his arms with his eyes pinned on the clouds above. Kagome smiled and looked up too, relaxing back into the soft grass.

"It looks like that stupid toad Jaken" he scoffed waving a clawed hand to a fluffy cloud. Kagome laughed but couldn't quite see it. The kit who decided to join her at that moment, however, could. Moments like this were more common now. Inuyasha was a lot more docile than he used to be, if you could ever truly call him that. It was pleasant just to be with him.

After a while the entire gang lay there, happy and comfortable in each other's presence. In a way, Kagome felt uncomfortable with the peace, afraid it might be snatched from her in an instant. For now, though, she was perfectly fine and she would deal with _that_ issue when and if it ever came up.

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Standing proudly at the edge of an almost vertical cliff stood the demon lord Sesshomaru, his golden eyes roaming over the vast land that lay before him, seas of red dirt and stone softening into shades of green in the distance. His expression was once again unmoved, like an angel carved from stone yet his heart and mind was flooded with amazement and respect at such a beautiful world. He was motionless as he watched and he could very well have stood there for hours, Rin on the other hand would not. As it was she had spent the past ten minutes running circles around Jaken and though Sesshomaru was amused with her antics the lowly servant was not and his instant complaints were beginning to bore the lord.<p>

"That's enough now Rin" he said flatly and she replied with a very enthusiastic "Hai" before bouncing up beside her saviour and falling still, eyes forward and back straight like a tiny trained soldier. The three had been travelling for a while now as the lord had pressing business in a village not far from where they stood with, well, what could only be called as one of the lords closest allies. He respected the young demon and wished him no harm, which was as far as the relationship went. With anyone, Rin excluded. Perhaps it lacked a certain camaraderie but to the lord it was the equivalent of braiding each other's hair.

"Do you think there will be other kids?" Rin asked excitedly, her hands clasping together in a strange manner, just another one of Rin's highly unusual quirks. The lord didn't answer but didn't spare that warning look aimed at his servant who was just itching to start another argument with his ward. Taking a few steps down the dusty road he turned to wait until Rin joined him at his side before reply with a simple "Hn" and taking step once more.

Rin skipped merrily alongside him humming the strangest tunes. Several times Jaken told her to cease such behaviour around his lord but a firm glare usually shut him up. At times when he did get too riled Sesshomaru simply flicked his heel into the poor demons head. After that nothing but Rin's joyful voice was heard.

_The Shikon Miko_

The mottled gang were now making their way to a small village that had been built into the side of a cliff, Miroku having heard of a demon with a large sum of gold attached to its head had insisted. Of course no one had missed his excited babble of the luscious tanned women or communal bathing grounds, the Monk's cheek still bore the mark of his lecherous behaviour when the idea had apparently been too much and he was 'force' to grab at Sango's behind yet again. Kagome smiled to herself as she listened to Miroku try desperately to explain the situation to Inuyasha and Shipo who both seemed mildly amused with the whole situation.

It had been some time since the group had to hurry along for a fight and the whole gang seemed pumped and ready for some action. Even Kirara was mewling from time to time with anticipation, of course it wasn't so intimidation when she was tiny and sitting on Miroku's shoulder, not that Kagome would ever say anything.

Ambling up beside her Sango gave her friend a wide smile and offered her a drink, which Kagome took eagerly. They'd been working for a few hours without brake and the cool… Well… Warm water was still rather welcome.

"I wonder why they put out such a large bounty for such a small demon" Sango pondered, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Sounds a little fishy to me" Shipo replied like-minded, popping out of nowhere to settle on Sango's shoulder and eye Kagome's water thirstily.

"I don't think they've had to deal with many demons before" Kagome replied, they had seem rather frantic and nervous, well by 'they' she meant the runner than had been sent in search of help.

"You're probably right. I can't wait to get back in the action though." Sango said, shaking her arms slightly.

"Oh I know what you mean! I just hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt himself" Kagome huffed as her brief burst of excitement fizzled at the memory of earlier that day. Inuyasha was attempting to catch birds for lunch. Needless to say all he did was fall and need Kagome's attention… And hair brush.

"Come to think of it Inuyasha has been getting awful clumsy lately" Kagome thought aloud, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Hey!" Came the growled reply from further back. The girls laughed but Kagome couldn't help but feel her laugh was hallowed. She really was concerned, until Sango leaned in close and whispered "Do you still have the dog whistle?"

The two lit up from the inside out as the scheme fell into place in a second, though Shipo was rather upset at the thought of being left out. Last time Kagome went home she decided to bring her whistle for a laugh. Though the gang ended up in stitches instead, poor Inuyasha had been paranoid for several days after that.

"I'll wait till he's asleep then blow it from in my sleeping bag" she sniggered evilly as Inuyasha started circling them trying to suss out what was going on.

"What are you two whispering about! – Hey, don't Ignore me! – Kagome!"

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Scooping the young girl into his arms the lord jumped gracefully over the edge of the cliff, agilely leaping from rock to rock until the two had arrived safely at the bottom on the outskirts of the Kotaka village. A relatively small village built roughly mid-way down the cliff face in a small indent in the stone.<p>

For the last hour or so Sesshomaru had listened as Rin rambled on about the Miko and her companions, not a topic that would have usually taken the Lords interest but several points of the one sided conversation and stuck and though Rin was now quiet he felt himself dwelling on the subject. The Miko occupied enough of his mind lately, especially after Rin explained all that transpired. It seemed he owed the miss-matched pack quite the debt and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Without them his ward may very well be dead and he doubted he could have found her in time to bring her back.

He had truly put Jaken in his place this time and even now the toad seemed afraid to voice his opinion, he was certainly behaving much more… tolerable… than usual. Placing Rin carefully on her feet Sesshomaru wordlessly told Rin to follow behind him with a slight nod that only she would have ever been able to see. She smiled wide and danced along behind, giggling randomly as though the world was more fascinating than he had ever given it credit for. The innocence of childhood, oh to have that freedom.

Sesshomaru on the other hand felt as though some great weight had been placed on his shoulders and he didn't even know how it could be removed. He didn't like owing anyone, especially not his useless excuse of a brother, filthy half-breed.

"Maybe you should buy her a present?" Rin asked with a bright grin. He blinked down at her wide eyes and was briefly overwhelmed with affection for the peculiar creature. How was it this child always seemed to know what he was thinking?

"Hn" he replied flatly, a gift was hardly repayment for a life, especially one so important to him. Had he really changed that much that he could consider this child part of his pack? Was he becoming soft? Even now he couldn't clear her from his head, she'd taken up a permanent residence right beside the need to eat and sleep and at the rate things were going that Miko would be right there beside her. Strange humans, he'd underestimate their ability to worm their way into demons lives.

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>"Look! There it is!" Shipo called excitedly from Miroku's shoulder and the entire group let out a restless sigh, picking up the pace at the idea of a hot meal and soft beds. Adventuring was all well and fine but Kagome was tired of her sleeping bag and was hoping to buy some new clothes, maybe a nice kimono for summer… She had a nice red one at home but she didn't really get much of a chance to wear it and she wasn't planning a trip home for a few weeks yet. Something prickled her aura rather suddenly and she instinctively slowed to a stop, as did Inuyasha<p>

The sky grumbled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha huffed before sniffing the air. "Oh… It's the demon. Funny, I can hardly even feel its presence."

"Me either" Kagome admitted as she searched the skies for its location. Swooping down upon them the group scattered as a large bird demon landed in the middle of the dusty path, black feathers tipped with silver and wide ride eyes with no pupils. Kagome watched as Inuyasha bolted forward with his claws at the ready, her hands already resting on her bow just in case.

"You Can't- oof" he started before collapsing into a jumbled heap. The entire group burned red with embarrassment. Had he just tripped? Over what? His own feet? Kagome rolled her eyes with a smirk before notching an arrow. After merging it with her Miko energies she let it fly, straight and sharp. She didn't even need to watch the demon fall as the group carefully approached the Hanyou. Pushing himself up Inuyasha reached a crouching position, his ears swivelling around like crazy with a look of shock plastered across his face, a rare sight indeed.

"Did you just-"

"Something tripped me ok?" He growled jumping to his feet and waving a fist at Kagome, who scoffed and raised one back. He quickly flicked his ears back against his head looking completely and utterly defeated. He didn't want to get 'sat' again anytime soon. Though in all honesty Kagome was beginning to worry about constantly smacking his head into the ground, he couldn't really afford the loss of that many braincells.

"I think you're out of practice, friend" Miroku laughed, his staff chinking as he moved it to support his weight.

"Oh shut it." Inyuasha snapped before storming off ahead of the group. Kagome wondered if all demons ended up so pathetic after a few months of rest. She doubted it, look at Sesshomaru! He hardly ever fought, she didn't think so anyway, and he was always in perfect shape. Her stomach felt strange at the idea of Sesshomaru fighting that poor excuse of a demon but then the idea of him tripping made her burst into laughter. Sango gave her an odd look but Kagome couldn't stop now that the image was there. The cool expressionless face, the trip, the look of utter shock before he hit the ground followed by a quick movement to stand up and pretend it had never happened.

"You're so weird" Shipo laughed, more at her than with her.

* * *

><p>After reaching the village Miroku explained what had happened, thankfully it was the right demon and the elder seemed surprised how easy the monk made it sound, of course he still gladly paid the promises amount, even if the group had insisted on accepting less. Shortly after the group rented some beds in the local tavern, if you could call it that. From the looks of it the place didn't see many customers. At least it was clean and dry, unlike some of the places they'd stayed at before. The gang was now relaxing by the fire, settled in large wooden chairs with empty plates at their sides. Kirara had fallen asleep on Sango's lap and she now absently stroked at the demon cats head, Kagome doing the same though to poor Shipo who had fallen into a deep sleep. Inuyasha was still sulking and sat on the rafters, his arms wrapped around his leg while the other hung limply over the edge.<p>

Kagome wasn't sure where the monk was… Probably asking the women to bare his children again.

"I'm going to call it a night" Sango yawned.

"Ok… Night" Kagome yawned back as her friend stood and Kirara slid helplessly from her master's lap. Of course she was none to impressed but she got over it quick enough and joined Shipo on Kagome's lap instead, purring lightly before dozing off, her chin resting on Shipo's side.

Kagome watched the fire burn for some time, marvelling as the flames rolled like silk and the logs lost their colour and crumbled bit by bit into nothingness. It wasn't too much longer before a loud thud echoed through the silent room and Kagome guessed Inuyasha had just fallen from the rafters, probably fell asleep and lost his balance. She did her best to contain the grin until he had pulled himself up the stairs after Sango, grumbling the entire way and muttering something about an unbalanced beam.

Kagome was having trouble keeping her eyes open now. She just continued to stare into the flickering red flames with the strangest feeling of completely bliss from head to toe. It had started to rain lightly outside now and it just added to the complete serenity of the moment that was rather suddenly disrupted by a burst of freezing air as someone stepped inside. The hostess greeted the newcomer with a hearty hello that Kagome felt was almost dream-like but the voice that replied made her instantly sit upright and her head turn to look over her shoulder.

"Can I get two rooms please?" came Rin's cheerful but slightly weary voice. Handing the inn-keeper her money the woman smiled gently.

"You're lucky, it's our last two."

Bouncing slightly Rin eagerly took the change and turned to view the rest of the room, the moment she saw Kagome her entire face lit up, if it was possible to light up any more than it always was, she was always unusually cheerful. Kagome worried about what poor Rin would have dealt with while travelling with Sesshomaru but it seemed he took care of her, kept her fed.

"Kagome!" The girl squealed, wrapping her arms around Kagome's shoulders and waking a now extremely grump Kirara.

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I've come with lord Sesshomaru to meet his… Champion Com…? I don't think that's right… Companion! That's it. Oh and help him pick you at a present!"

Kagome's face lost its colour.  
>"Present?"<p>

"Oh yes, he's very specific about it though. He bought Rin a new scarf too!" She giggled happily, spinning around to show off the bright red silk decorated with golden cherry blossoms.

Kagome wanted to ask why but the girl had interrupted before she had the chance. "T-that's very nice, Rin" she stuttered. Why on earth would he buy her a gift? Surely Rin was mistaken. And in all honesty Kagome really didn't want to deal with any awkwardness with that demon. Sure he took care of Rin but he'd attacked Inuyasha on plenty of occasions! Kagome sighed.


	4. The Scents that Burn

OLD BLOOD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :: I still don't own Sesshomaru or the gang, just the anime and an old poster.<p>

* * *

><p>Here's the third chapter of OLD BLOOD, re-written from 1659 words to 3413. Checked for errors and tried to make it flow a little smoother. Didn't do too much with this one, fleshed it a little and checked for any errors.<p>

So if you like the edits or have any opinions please do let me know, likewise if you're a new reader I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to improve it and such.

For those of you who ARE new I hope you are enjoying the story, if you have any ideas let me now, I always love to hear people's views. Anyway reviews make the world go round and give me the muse for faster updates. Hehe. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warnings ~ Will contain naughty words, sexy time and plenty of good old fashioned, sickening puppy love.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 03<br>The Scents that Burn

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>Rin spent the next fifteen minutes showing off her lovely new scarf as only an excited child could and it made Kagome a little homesick. She'd acted much the same over a dress her mother had bought for her tenth birthday. It was a big deal at the time, she'd been so happy. Once again an icy chill but into Kagome's skin followed by the soft thud of the tavern door as it closed behind the a shadowed figure. Stepping into the orange glow of the firelight Sesshomaru looked more surreal than Kagome had ever seen him before. He was soaked to the bone, his breath like ice in the warm air, water streaked his skin, his hair clinging to his face and his drenched clothes hugging his form so she could see the pale toned skin beneath. Tilting his head slightly a clump of silver hair slid from behind his shoulder and fell partially across his left eye.<p>

The hostess made an odd noise before quickly pretending to clean the benches, something told Kagome that this wasn't the first time Sesshomaru had been here. Mostly because if he hadn't the hostess would have screamed or run, or something other than try not to look directly at him. Something Kagome was having trouble with at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, bounding over to her lord.

Sesshomaru first turned his gaze down slightly to peer at his ward through narrowed eyes, it seemed only then he realised there was someone else seated by the fire. Looking up Kagome's heart stopped a moment; his honey eyes had met hers directly and for reasons unknown to her, made her shudder. They held her gaze with an almost eerie ferocity, the fire reflected in their surface, a black shadow of her form staring back.

"You're dripping everywhere" Rin giggled "Maybe you should sit by the fire"

"Hn" he replied.

Kagome turned her gaze back to the flames but she couldn't calm her nerves. She would have been fine if Rin didn't mention that he had bought a gift for saving the young girls life. It made her uncomfortable.

"Miko" he acknowledged. His voice so close to her it had made her jump slightly in her chair. Kirara hissed lightly in response but didn't seem as on-edge as she should have been at Sesshomaru's presence. This at least made Kagome feel a little better as she turned to give him a warm smile. He was standing beside her and seemed to be more interested in watching the fire than looking at her so it fell on blind eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you get Kagome a gift?"

Kagome froze, she couldn't even look up.

"No"

His reply was simple, cold and as always, unmoving. Though at that simple word her body seemed to instantly relax entirely and she could feel her muscles ease. What had made her so nervous anyway? So what if he had brought her something? Kagome almost laughed but she suspected the reaction was from the sudden release of worry. Rin didn't question it further either and simply flopped down by Kagome's feet and giggled happily.

The slight movement in Kagome's lap made her glance down, one tiny clawed hand was reaching ever so slyly from beneath Kirara's tail. Kagome hadn't notice Shipo wake up but he obviously noticed Rin and by the looks of it planned on surprising her. He stretched his arm out to its full extent then shook it for a moment, he was only a few inches away from poking the back of Rin's neck but he couldn't quite reach so Kagome leaned forward slightly and his mischief made its mark.

Gasping and jumping from her spot on the floor Rin turned on Shipo instantly and what was once a look of shock quickly became one of complete excitement.

"Shipo!" she exclaimed, grabbing the young kit in her arms as he jumped up from Kagome's lap knocking poor Kirara to the floor. Now she was completely unimpressed and Kagome watched in amusement as she stormed upstairs, making sure everyone knew how unhappy she was to be disturbed so many times.

The two kids ambled off towards the hostess to talk and catch up and Kagome was left alone besides the Youkai.

"You can sit" she said kindly looking up at him again.

"This Sesshomaru prefers to stand."

"Please?"

He turned his head in a way that looked like he hadn't moved at all but now his gaze was aimed directly at her. She smiled again as if to repeat her plea and though he held her gaze a moment longer eventually he turned away again. She pouted slightly before doing the same. After that the two stayed quite silent for some time. Kagome felt oddly euphoric sitting here by the crackling fire; the kids talking quietly amongst themselves while the rain pattered gently just outside. She didn't know why but it made her feel almost like she was home again with her family.

"How come you're all the way out here?" she asked rather boldly. Again Sesshomaru gave her a side-ways glance before turning his gaze back. She waited a minute for his reply but when none came she raised a finger to her lips.

"You don't talk enough, you know."

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes and let her hand drop back onto the arm of the chair.

"I owe you a great debt, Miko"

Now that she hadn't expected.

"What?"

"Repeating oneself is bad form."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you really don't owe me anything" she blushed and waved her hand nervously.

"So saving my ward doesn't matter?"

"Don't twist my words like that" she laughed, still embarrassed.

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Again Sesshomaru couldn't help but give the woman another look. She had no respect, spoke far too directly in matters that certainly didn't concern her and seemed to be unable to control her emotions. His nose had begun to burn from all the abruptly changing scents she emitted. Her breathing was constantly irregular and he, so far, had detected not only a vast range of normal human emotions but something that made him want to step away. She had lusted for him, twice now. At first he thought she may be bordering heat but then he had remembered humans didn't enter such a stage.<p>

He thought perhaps he could place it down to Rin's false informing of a gift, perhaps she had thought he planned on courting her. Now, however, she was aware he had no intentions of doing so yet when his gaze met hers her scent flooded his nose. Lifting his head slightly he ignored her comment and continued.

"Should you ever need a favour you need only ask, this Sesshomaru does not appreciated being indebted to anyone and the sooner the favour can be repaid the better."

He was about to turn away now and proceed to the beds his ward had arranged when another scent wafter from upstairs. His sorry excuse of a brother had woken and was giving of the signs of war. Sesshomaru inwardly growled at his brother's incompetence, he hadn't even awoken to the threat of his arrival. Had he desired, Sesshomaru could have destroyed all the Hanyou's pack by now and left without ever being detected.

"Get away from her."

Here it was, the annoyance that constantly dirtied his bloodline. Could the fool not see he was standing beside the woman on peaceful terms?

"Hn"

He didn't want to deal with this, especially today. His patience was already worn thin and he couldn't stand having to have put himself as low as offering his service to a human. A human that had protected his human he reluctantly reminded himself. He truly had changed. Turning away from the two Sesshomaru walked around the assortment of chairs and proceeded upstairs. At least the half-breed had some sense as he didn't follow.

Sliding open the door Sesshomaru turned his nose up at the small room that greeted him. The dingy bed sat in the furthest corner of the room, besides that there was only a small dusty table and cushion. It didn't really matter, he didn't sleep. The only reason he had taken into paying for the rooms was so Rin could rest before they left the following morning.

Uncurling the soft moko moko from around his neck he placed it gently on the edge of the bed, it was wet and the beautiful fur was now clumped together. In its heap it even looked like some unfortunate dead creature. After looking at it for a few moments longer he sighed, the first show of any emotion since he had left his lands.

Unclipping his armour he placed it on the floor beside him before he gently untied his hoari, letting it slip from his shoulders to a small heap on the floor. His skin shuddered as the cool air embraced his bare torso.

Lowering his form to the ground he leant his back against the cool wooden wall he closed his golden eyes and lifted his hand right hand to the warm, uneven flesh of his left shoulder, his delicate fingers gripping at where an arm should have been.

"Inuyasha, relax. He's not even doing anything!"

"I don't care I want to leave. Now let's go get the others and go!"

Where the two bickering? What a low class why to treat your packmate. Sesshomaru twisted his head slightly so he could intentionally overhear what the two were saying. The woman had lowered her voice to a whisper now.

"Inuyasha I _swear_ if you don't drop this I'm going to sit you so hard you won't be able to move for a year!"

"Gah- Fine. Stupid woman, don't listen when I'm trying to protect you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Protect me from what?"

"He's a _demon_ Kagome!"

"So are you!" she huffed back, defiant.

"It's different, you know that!"

"How is it different? Huh?"

"It's different because I love you and he can't stand you! I'd rather trust someone who loved me than- What- What are you grinning at!"

"Hehe- you said you loved me"

"-"

"You did Inuyasha" the small kit added.

How old where these two? This was starting to grind on Sesshomaru's nerves. His hand seemed to tighten on its own and his annoyance grew quickly for a moment before it dropped and left his body completely to be replaced with an odd longing.

For all his brothers stupidity… He _was_ a lucky Hanyou.

Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his lap.

Dawn crept slowly of the small village causing the birds to start their ancient rituals of singing awake the higher beings. Sesshomaru had sat exactly as he was all night, his elegant body barely moving as he drew in each breath slowly and purposely. His clothes lay in a pile on the floor beside him, still soaked with the rains of the night before. He never felt any particular need to sleep unless, of course, he was unwell. Tonight strangely enough had left him drowsy, but he suspected there were other reasons, most of which lay heavy on his heart.

Jaken wouldn't be travelling with him for some time, he didn't care about that. What he did care about, only in a small way though for him that was a lot, was his companion. The young tiger Youkai had recently lost his mate. Normally the visits between Alkarr and Sesshomaru were strictly business but for the first time in many, many years, Sesshomaru had to comfort another. He had watched first-hand the remains of a broken heart torn between life and death. He had seen a husk of a being that no longer felt it had a purpose.

Never did he want to witness such a thing again. It was foolish and childish. How could one devote themselves so entirely to another? How could one vow to follow the trivial desires of a woman, to live the life they designate? No, Sesshomaru could never be told to stay by someone's side. Never be told not to do as he pleases, not to mate with whomever he wanted, not to live the way he saw fit. Yet here was this _demon_ who seemed unable to function without his mate. Sesshomaru couldn't understand. This bothered him. Was he not intelligent? Perhaps not as wise as some but definitely wiser than others. Why was it so _difficult_ for him to say the right things? Why did he want to? Why did he care?

There was a knock on the door followed by a muffled "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" He replied, sliding his dripping hoari over and draping it over his lap. The door opened slightly and Inuyasha's woman stepped into the room, closing the door behind her she turned and blushed violently, flooding the room with the thick stench of shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped covering her eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his in return, did she not see he had covered himself? Why was she reacting as such?

"Well?" he asked coldly.

"Oh… Umm…" she mumbled, still hiding under her palm. "I-I… Was just wondering… Inuyasha wants us to leave now but… Could I perhaps… Borrow Rin for a short while?"

Sesshomaru tensed, his hand briefly tightening around his wet clothes. He didn't like the reaction that had caused, he was becoming too emotional. "Why?"

"Umm…" she made that sound often, it bothered him. "Shipo and Rin are getting along really well and, ah, I wanted Shipo to have some company his own age."

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze for a moment; he didn't trust that Hanyou to protect his ward. Though it had been him in part who saved her life. Fate seemed to have such an odd humour. If Sesshomaru hadn't tried to take his father's fang the half-breed wouldn't have taken his arm. Yet by losing something so dear to him it set him into a path that led him to something he cherished far greater. Only Rin had been taken by that filth Naraku, this only brought Sesshomaru to the hanyou's pack for help, adding salt to a fresh wound. Whenever Rin was in danger, that blasted pack always seemed to play a significant part in her protection. It was almost like each time Sesshomaru had fully receded from his brothers mind fate would force them together again using something they both valued. Why would it do such a thing? So many questions-

"So… Is it ok?" the darn Miko interrupted his thoughts. Resting his honey gaze back on the woman he internally huffed at her idiocy. She was still standing with a hand over her eyes.

"Hn" was his answer, he wasn't sure he trusted it. "On one condition…"

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>Standing before a naked Sesshomaru had caused three reactions in Kagome, the first being complete and utter guilt. With the orange light flooding the room and the odd lack of the lords clothes Kagome had seen the true damage she had caused so very long ago. The skin where his arm once sat was still uneven. It made her blood run cold.<p>

Two, Sesshomaru's body rivalled his brothers. Scratch that, Sesshomaru was a bloody god. Kagome couldn't remember having seen anyone as stunning and eerily beautiful, his pale skin only made more astounding by the two violet stripes that ran over his shoulders, suggesting they covered his back as well.

And lastly, Kagome was fairly sure the demon lord slept naked.

"Ah… What?" she answered nervously.

"I ask that you care for my ward like you would a daughter."

"Oh." Kagome exclaimed quite surprised. "That's no problem." She smiled from under her hand then slowly turned so she could uncover her eyes and open the door.

"Oh, and Miko"

"Yes?"

"Does my being naked make you ill?"

"W-what?"

"You covered your eyes, this is normal for a human?"

"Well yes!" Kagome laughed, thoroughly embarrassed, before she quickly stepped out and shut the door tight behind her. She could feel her whole face burning as she turned for Inuyasha's room. Knocking and stepping in Kagome gasped as A clawed hand reached out to her shoulder and pulled her sharply against Inuyasha's form, In a brief moment of shock she pushed herself away, only slightly, before a hand slid around her waist and his lips met hers roughly, his other hand clumsily grabbing her hip to pull her in closer. If that was even possible.

Kagome couldn't breathe, she had forgotten how as Inuyasha's lips crashed down on hers again and again. His tongue snaking into her mouth to caress hers gently. It seemed like an eternity before he pulled away and her heart was still pounding against her chest for a long time after. She was left feeling dizzy and the blush she had left Sesshomaru's room with seemed to have spread throughout her entire body.

"Why was he naked?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"W-what? O-oh. I… I think his clothes were wet. I had my eyes closed!" her voice was trembling after Inuyasha's treatment. Her mind was barely capable of forming a sentence but after a moment it settled and she continued. "Why? You didn't think-" her mouth fell open and Inuyasha's golden eyes looked away.

"I only heard the last few sentences and I could smell… Well… Nevermind." His voice went back to its normal commanding self. "Let's just go alright, I can't stand being here any longer."

Kagome nodded but she couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine. Had Inuyasha felt the need to remind her who she loved? Was he really that afraid? Why on earth did it even seem logical that she would be doing anything with a naked Sesshomaru? Even the thought of his perfect body on- wait… That wasn't right! Inuyasha had her mind all messed up. Sighing loudly she followed her… What was he? Certainly not her boyfriend yet… Either way she followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Why were the young always so dramatic? The moment the two had collided Sesshomaru's nose burned as the acidic smell of their combined lust made him nauseous. The following comment just made it worse. How dare that Hanyou suggest such a thing! Sesshomaru was a <em>lord<em> and he certainly wasn't going to sully his heritage with the idea of mating a human! Especially one so obviously claimed by his wretched brother!

Pushing himself up from the floor in one quick, graceful movement he then pulled the still wet clothing over his shoulders and loosely tied it at the front. He would need to ask the hostess about the garments she had for him. He really did spend a lot of time here. He suspected it wasn't completely because of Alkarr either.


	5. The Observing Youkai

OLD BLOOD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :: I still don't own Sesshomaru or the gang, just the anime and an old poster.<p>

* * *

><p>Here's the fourth chapter of OLD BLOOD, re-written from 3189 words to 3988. Checked for errors and tried to make it flow a little smoother. I also added a little more character interaction and personal reflection, changed the conversations slightly so they were more casual and less 8th grade English speech. Little bit of fleshing though I didn't touch much of Sesshomaru's perspective, I always liked writing him best so everything sounded okay to me during the re-write x3<p>

So if you like the edits or have any opinions please do let me know, likewise if you're a new reader I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to improve it and such.

For those of you who ARE new I hope you are enjoying the story, if you have any ideas let me now, I always love to hear people's views. Anyway reviews make the world go round and give me the muse for faster updates. Hehe. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warnings ~ Will contain naughty words, sexy time and plenty of good old fashioned, sickening puppy love.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 04<br>The Observing Youkai

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the well the only thing running through Kagome's mind was Inuyasha, not that it was out of the ordinary. He'd gotten into another fight earlier that day and his unusual clumsiness had gotten him hurt. Usally not a big deal but Kagome was out of medical supplies so the group had to fly back so she could make a trip home and pick up a new kit. Though she doubted he'd actually let her treat him, the best she could do was hope the infuriating dog could behave himself for the day. She wasn't all that angry with him to be truthful, it had been a long time since she was able to go home and she was glad for the excuse, and also the chance to bring Rin to Kaede's village, the gangs home away from home. Well, their home, her second home.<p>

"Hey… Kagome…" came an all too familiar whine.

She could almost feel the puppy eyes aimed directly at the back of her head. Without even glancing behind her she replied as calmly as she could manage. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

There was no reply and the reason was pretty obvious. There was something he wanted and both he and Kagome knew the only way she would be bringing him back a treat was if Inuyasha could trick her with that oh so cute look of his, something that happened far too often for her liking. She could hardly resist him now and she hadn't even turned around. The _cuteness_ was just _overpowering_. She made a mental note to stick him in a bow and call him fluffy if he kept it up.

With a defeated sigh Kagome looked over her shoulder right into Inuyasha's wide un-blinking eyes.

"Ok, what do you want?" she smirked, Inuyasha's face lighting up and his ears spring forward.

"Well, you know those little round things you brought back last time?"

"Lollipops?" She confirmed with a false glare.

"Really Kagome?" In a second a little orange ball had made its way onto Kagome's shoulder and started nuzzling up against her neck. She let out a very loud giggle before quickly scooping the young kit into her arms and away from her ticklish skin. By now Kagome had spotted both Miroku and Sango giving her sideways glances, obviously keen to know her answer too. They were all impossible.

"Ok, ok. I give in to your demands" She laughed hugging the kit close and pretending to lick his cheek. The result was a very shrill "Eew! Kagome!" before the kit bounded away. Inuyasha grinned widely and Miroku made his excitement known with a firm hand to Sango's backside. Kagome only just heard her friend's retaliation as she slid off the edge and fell down into the dark well.

She landed almost perfectly this time and with a quick glance up she saw the dirty roof of the shrine, an indication that she was home. Making a quick mental note of all the things she would need Kagome pulled herself back up the well and made her way inside.

"Mum! I'm home!" she called cheerfully, closing the door silently behind her and glancing around the empty room.

It only took her a few minutes of searching before she came to the annoying conclusion that there was absolutely no one home but her. She cursed her timing but didn't want to linger any longer than was absolutely necessary. Inuyasha may have been tough but she couldn't take his macho attitude at face value and she'd only truly be satisfied once she was sure he was okay and not silently bleeding to death.

It only took her roughly fifteen minutes to restock her first aid kit, pack some select goodies for the kids, Inuyasha and Miroku included, and raid the fridge of a juice box and some leftover pasta. After that she ambled around the house for a little while longer, mostly trying to trick herself into believing there were other things she needed to do before she left but eventually she gave up and headed back for the well, making sure to leave a note on the kitchen bench for mum and grandpa.

Again she sat herself on the edge and slid down then forced herself to claim all the way back up into the fresh air of the feudal era. Down and then back up. Down and up. She was sure she got more exercise doing this than trying to keep up with Inuyasha on those select few occasions when their skill were required. Though it was probably a big contribution to her physical health, still, she was more than entitled to inwardly complain every once in a while.

Once she reached the top Sango helped pull her over the edge and onto the safety of the grass and Kagome had barely enough time to right herself before she was surrounded by eight bright eyes and four expressionless faces, all staring directly at her little yellow bag, to anyone else it would have looked like they were about to commit murder, scratch that. Even Kagome would have believed it.

Silently laughing to herself she proceeded to pat off her clothes as leisurely as possible. She pulled up her socks, checked her hair, picked up the bag only to put it back down again and stretch. The result was almost too funny for her to handle and Inuyasha was already close to losing it. If she kept it up the boys might become suspicious but she refused to spare them a few more seconds of painfully torturous waiting time.

"Hands out" she said firmly and instantly six hands were lined beneath her nose, the other took a slightly different route as the young kit quickly climbed her side and perched happily on her shoulder, hands cupped by her cheek. She grinned at their enthusiasm and quickly handed out several lollipops, rolling her eyes when Inuyasha's ears started twitching.

Once the group had started happily munching on their treats despite Kagome's warning she pulled out her first-aid kit and placed it beside her.

"Ok now let me see your wound Inuyasha"

"What? No" He growled, shoving his treats into his pockets, afraid Kagome might take them away for being rebellious.

"Inuyasha…" She said sternly, bringing her hands to her hips.

"Go away woman!"

"Excuse me? Show me, now."

"No way!"

"Inuyasha!" She snapped back.

"Oh come on! It's just a scratch"

"Fine, then you won't mind me looking at it!" By now she was attempting to follow him and he had decided to walk at a very quick pace in the opposite direction.

"Come here!" She called again as she pulled herself into a run. "You know we came all the way back for you!" Okay, so that may not have been entirely true but it had been the first thing to come to mind. Inuyasha came to a sudden halt, stuck his tongue out then laughed before leaping onto the branch of a tree. His face wrinkling into a victorious grin.

"You know we wouldn't have needed to come back if you just listened to me once in a while! You don't need to wrap me up every time I breathe!"

"Well maybe you should just stop breathing! Now-"

"No! Wait!"

"-SIT BOY"

His face hit the branch with such force it snapped clean off only so Inuyasha could slam his face into the earth next, a cloud of dirt and grass briefly flooding the air, a giggle from both Rin and Shipo.

"There, now you definitely need a bandage." Kagome huffed as she scooped up her first-aid kit and stormed over, ignoring the laughter coming from the rest of the group.

"Remind me to never ask for _your_ tending!" Miroku bellowed, to which Kagome pointed at his lollipops with a glare that matched Naraku's. The monk promptly shut up and busied himself watching the kids, a large red mark on his cheek still present after Sango's last disciplinary slap.

* * *

><p>Not long after Inuyasha was tended and snuggled down in some blankets, sleeping away his headache, Kagome decided to pull out some more crayons and paper for Rin and Shippo. The last three days had been a very strange experience for Kagome and Rin was the main cause. Though she was very smart and almost completely independent she tended to stay close to Kagome's side, often calling her lady and doing whatever Kagome asked, the moment she asked. It reminded her of how Rin acted around Sesshomaru. It wasn't just that though.<p>

Mostly it was the general aura she brought with her. The entire group seemed to mimic her light-hearted nature and even Inuyasha seemed incapable of being nasty around her. He was always arrogant and way too outspoken but Kagome had woken up one morning to find Rin teaching Inuyasha how to draw treasure maps. The sight had Kagome drawing a mental blank and the best she could do was turn, go back inside and crawl into bed till the rest of the gang woke up.

Was this the reasoned she still stayed with the Lord? Was it possible her energetic nature was a blissful escape to the Youkai? Was he even capable of being happy when he wasn't tearing something apart?

"Lady Kagome?"

Rin's voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Yes Rin?"

"How come you keep things in the well?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and pet Rin gently on the head. "Oh, dear, I don't" she said between outbursts. After a few seconds she calmed slightly and attempted to explain. "The well is magic, it takes me home and brings me back."

"How does it take you home? Could I come with you next time?" she asked cheerfully. Kagome had to think hard on her answer.

"Well" she started. "It's hard to explain, it only lets me and Inuyasha use it though."

"Why?"

Kagome had no idea how to explain this to a child and was surprised at when Rin started to figure it out herself.

"I'll bet it's got something to do with the necklaces you two have, right?"

Kagome let her mouth open slightly. "Yes- How did you know?"

"Well you said only you and Inuyasha can use it and you both have strange necklaces. It's pretty easy to figure out." She giggled before continuing. "So, if I wore one of the necklaces, could I go down too?"

To be honest Kagome had never thought of it. Once the Jewel was whole again _was_ it possible? Could she do it while the jewel lacked Koga's shards? Now that the question had been asked Kagome didn't know how to respond but she certainly wanted to try it. She could finally bring her little brother here and show him just how amazing this world was, she could take Sango to the mall or Shipo to the amusement park.

"I'm not sure," she confessed, "maybe we can try it tomorrow morning?"

Rin grinned excitedly "Ok!" she said in her usual happy manner before bouncing back toward Shippo who was still drawing. A sudden pang of sadness made Kagome frown, she would really miss Rin when she went back to Sesshomaru. She had become like a member of her mottled little family now and Kagome was sure everyone was going to miss her presence.

* * *

><p>He couldn't understand his own reasoning and countless times he replayed the situation over in his head. Did he distrust the Miko and her mate? That Idea Sesshomaru had pushed aside many times, of course he trusted them. The may have been hostile towards his person but the lord had seen the protective glimmer in their eyes many times when dealing with Rin.<p>

Maybe he distrusted the gem? That was a possibility, Sesshomaru knew the group could handle lesser demons on their own but what if a true demon like him attempted to retrieve it? Sesshomaru knew he was more than capable of taking that foolish trinket the moment he desired and he certainly wasn't the strongest demon to walk these lands.

He rested a finger against his lips, no that wasn't it either.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked feebly, still afraid of his master since the night he left Rin alone.

"Hn?"

To be truthful he hadn't expected the lord to answer him, this is why he hesitated resulting in the lord to drop his hand to the ground and turn his honey eyes to his servant.

"Oh! Really it was nothing my Lord! I-I was just wondering what w-was troubling you! It doesn't matter, nothing troubles my lord, I know that!" he said, his arms waving about as if to wave away the topic like a bad smell.

Sesshomaru turned his head away again, it wasn't normal of him to look at anyone directly apart from another lord, yet it seemed he was looking at almost anyone who asked his attention. His body's own reaction was infuriating. In one smooth movement the lord stood, leaped and landed perfectly on a high branch of an ancient tree. From there he turned his golden orbs to the horizon and seated himself comfortably. He heard his minion relax considerably but didn't miss the beady eyes that still watched him from bellow.

He was beginning to suspect the uncomfortable feeling in his gut wasn't from any true worry at all. Truth be told by now he was quite sure this discomfort was nothing more, nothing less, then a demon lord missing his ward. Pitiful, this whole thing made him uncomfortable, when did he become so entirely wrapped around the child's finger? He'd seen it many times before, Youkai who had actually cared for their children and fretted when they were too far from home, this was something the lord had never experienced as a child. He once thought himself above such things, he'd never expect to treat his own flesh and blood with any more warmth than he would a stranger but this little human girl had changed so many things about him…

"My Lord?" Jaken yelled up "Maybe you should go pick up Lady Rin?"

This could have very well been the straw that broke the camel's back, if of course the back involved wasn't filled with inhuman strength. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over his pointed teeth and let out a long drawn out sigh. Something the lord _never_ did. Then again Jaken had never been able to read him so easily either. For a moment he thought of placing a boot firmly in the fools skull but instead moved his weight slightly to lean against the tree, closing his eyes he let out a soft "Hn."

There was no point being irritated with his servant, it wasn't his fault the Lord was in a completely strange state of mind. He thought he'd been too old for change, as it turned out that couldn't have been further from the truth.

* * *

><p>Once his mind had decided on the action he would take everything seemed to fall in place again. His face showed no sign of emotion and though his steps were quickly paced it wasn't any different from the speed he normal walked. Jaken stumbled quickly along behind and for once didn't say a word. Sesshomaru felt at ease after three days of foolish and unneeded worry.<p>

After some time the lord stopped and leaped onto the branch of a tall tree, quickly making his way higher and higher until the world stretched along beneath him life a never-ending painting. Testing the air with a delicate nose his being was overwhelmed with familiarity. The scent that touched him was one he knew well, to a point he could have found it out of many. Her scent, incomparable to any other, because _she_ was incomparable. The scent that was uniquely her had flooded the lands and drenched it in her sweetness, yet at the same time it was not so sweet.

He sampled it one last time, as if it needed to be reconfirmed. It had obviously belonged to his brothers Miko the moment he had lifted his head, he knew this scent like he knew Rin's because this scent was valuable. Not to him, but to his brother and though he hated everything the Hanyou was it was still fact that this violation in his bloodline _was_ pack. As such the lord could not just overlook something that was included in his pack as an extension to the Hanyou's pack.

If Sesshomaru was of lower class his brother might not have been alive now, but a pack was always a pack, it divided, changed, grew and shrunk but it was always the same. Always united even in the case where it was not. Such was the relationship between the Lord, the Hanyou and the Hanyou's pack. Whether his half-brother knew this or not it was obviously embedded in his instincts, after all he had yet to lift a claw to his ward and seemed to treat her with the same courtesy he did his Miko.

Dropping from the tree the lord fell from a great height yet landed perfectly, the grass hardly shifting under his weight. It seemed like he had been there the entire time but his clothes betrayed him, only slightly, as the last length of his moko moko landed in its rightful place. Jaken squeaked in surprise at his master's sudden appearance but the lord simply ignored it and turned in the appropriate direction to follow the Miko's fresh scent.

It didn't take long, maybe an hour, until he neared their current location. A small village filled with people, though he was still some distance away he could smell their stench quite clearly and decided on hanging back. Without looking down he spoke clearly and directly.

"Jaken, stay here until I return."

"Of course my lord!" he replied enthusiastically before remembering his lord still wasn't happy with him. Sesshomaru had already jumped gracefully onto a low hanging brunch so he missed Jakens sudden guilty expression.

Moving from tree to tree with such grace and speed that it looked as though a breeze might have disrupted the leaves the lord moved closer and closer to the village, keeping his honey gaze sharp as he searched for his ward among the hard workers. It didn't take long before his eyes fell on the bright smiling face of young lady Rin, her long hair tied back with a navy ribbon and a matching satin Kimono tied tight around her. She was running up ahead of the Miko, the tiny kit close behind her. From his point high above the village he could see pretty much everything that went on bellow, settling himself down among the branches he leaned he back against the trunk and watched intently.

The woman looked like she had just returned from somewhere and yet again she was wearing strange attire, Sesshomaru thought it was slightly inappropriate to be wearing such things around his ward but in truth he didn't know a lot about humans, it could very well be normal… Perhaps not normal, but maybe common where the Miko was from. Curious.

Just being near his ward comforted him and no one seemed to notice his presence, he'd come to take his ward home early but he'd given his word that she could stay longer, in the end he decided to wait here until the Miko was ready to return his ward, Jaken would fare fine until then and his mind was at ease knowing Rin was safe and he was able to be with her the moment she needed him, if she did.

* * *

><p>Kagome gave Rin a quick tight hug before her and Shippo ran off to play with some of the other children of the village. To begin with things had been hard here, people were scared of Inuyasha and Shippo though several years had changed many things, looking around Kagome was sure this place had the potential to become one of few demonhuman communities. The idea was quite appealing though she hadn't met a whole lot of tolerable demons, even less tolerable half demons like _Inuyasha_. She wondered where he had stormed off to now, apparently after he woke up he was still annoyed with Kagome even though she apologised for losing her temper. Who was he to complain? He always lost his temper!

"Kagome?"

Speaking of, his voice seemed smooth and for once didn't hold the usual hint of frustration for her, in fact it sounded almost like he was glad to see her. Turning around to face him Kagome noticed that he was staring rather specifically at the top of one of the trees.

"What is it? A demon?"

Inuyasha snorted "Nah."

Kagome was mid raised eyebrow when Inuyasha's clawed hands pulled her roughly into a tight embrace, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck he breathed in her scent deeply and Kagome felt her entire face burn. Without moving from his position Inuyasha almost growled his following comment before holding her even tighter.

"Mine"

Kagome was too embarrassed to protest his sudden affection and instead hugged him back feebly, trying her hardest to stop her heart from leaping completely out of her chest and doing a tap-dance on Inuyasha's shoulder. When he finally pulled away she felt almost like she was now preventing her heart from dying. Instantly the scenario replayed in her mind of all the things she could, should or would have done if she had been a little more prepared.

Though he kept his hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders Kagome noticed he was, yet again, staring up at the tree. This time she had to know what was so fascinating.

"What is it?" she asked a little more boldly than she normally would, but her mind still wasn't thinking quite as clear and normal either.

"Birds" he huffed stepping away and dropping into a crouch, his ears twitching as he gazed up at her with wide liquid gold eyes.

"You got any more lollipops?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have known he wanted something, infuriating half-breed.


	6. Portals to her World

OLD BLOOD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :: I still don't own Inuyasha. If I did I'd lock him in a room with his brother just for lols.<p>

* * *

><p>Here's the fourth chapter of OLD BLOOD, re-written from 4585 words to 5598. Checked for errors and tried to make it flow a little smoother.<p>

So if you like the edits or have any opinions please do let me know, likewise if you're a new reader I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to improve it and such.

For those of you who ARE new I hope you are enjoying the story, if you have any ideas let me now, I always love to hear people's views. Anyway reviews make the world go round and give me the muse for faster updates. Hehe. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warnings ~ Will contain naughty words, sexy time and plenty of good old fashioned, sickening puppy love.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 05<br>Portals to her World

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru turned his gaze away, as if he needed reminding as to whom the Miko belonged to. Even the suggestion of such a thing made his body feel dirty. Humans may be all well and fine for his filthy half-brother but this lord had taste and a much higher IQ. He tried for a moment to remind himself of their ages, they were both much younger than he was and as such trivial matters and possession was much more important to them. His reaction to a far superior male was completely natural for his life-span, though his maturity sadly didn't match, shortly after his woman turned her back the silly hanyou stuck his tongue out quite obviously to the lord. Of course Sesshomaru had seen it, even with his gaze focused in a different direction. Unlike his brother, however, Sesshomaru kept his dignity intact and made no motion to indicate he had even noticed the childish act.<p>

Waiting until the two had gone inside Sesshomaru then rested his gaze lazily on the young girl and kit who were constantly darting from building to building. The Miko was right; Rin had really needed some time with other children her own age. The lord hadn't noticed it before, given that Rin was always so cheerful, but now that he could see, Rin had definitely wanted and needed attention like this. It crossed the Youkai's mind that perhaps Rin was better off here with his half-brother. Though they had been together for so long the lord doubted that _he_ would be better off. Rin was important to him, more important than anything else the Lord had ever valued. She was weak, her blood was dirty. She was _human_ but she was _his_ human.

He rested his hand comfortably in his lap then closed his eyes, thinking of all the things that had come to pass since he met Rin and the Miko Kagome. It was strange to think of all the paths he could have chosen, all the different ways his life could have ended up.

In so few years so many things had changed, so many ways _he_ had changed.

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat opposite Inuyasha, divided by a small Kirara curled up by the fire. It was always pleasant when the gang had the chance to haul up inside with a meal other than fish, noodles or soup, even better when she could curl up at Inuyasha's side, like she had been only moments before. Miroku had thought he came in at a bad time so the two had reluctantly moved away before calling the monk back in. Rin was chattering quite excitedly to Shippo while they sat under a table, plotting new adventures and Sango seemed busy sorting through some clothes she had been given by Kaede. Kagome had never even thought of bringing Sango clothes before, there were plenty of old and new outfits in Kagome's wardrobe that she could have given her best friend. Well, she still could.<p>

The group had been welcomed to spend a few days with Kaede who, as always, was more than willing to share her home with them. Kagome had repaid her kindness with help in the garden and a few odd tasks here and there, as did everyone else. Being here reminded Kagome of home, it was comfortable here and when she spent time helping it felt almost like time had stopped. Considering how much everyone loved being here Kagome really should have discussed a more permanent residence with Kaede, they had been offered before but that had been before Naraku's defeat, now they had few matters outside the occasional hunt that required their attention and though they all enjoyed travelling it was obvious they needed a place that was theirs and theirs alone. This was already home to them, why not make it a little more personal.

Standing up with a light yawn Kagome stretched, letting out an exaggerated aah.

"Well, I'm off for the night, I think I might head home now instead of waiting till morning."

"Aww, but you said you would take me tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed as she crawled out from under the table. Kagome smiled in response but it was Sango who spoke.

"Don't worry Rin, we still have three days, besides I think Kagome needs I night with just her and her family."

Rin nodded but still looked a little disappointed, a look Kagome couldn't stand. She'd just have to bring back some gifts, everyone loved gifts. She had plenty of old toys stored away and Kirara would be more than happy with a can of tune, it was just Miroku and Inuyasha she'd have to hunt around for, though she was sure she'd be able to think of something. They were just big kids anyway.

Stepping outside Kagome slid the door shut behind her and looked up at the star specked sky, it wasn't completely dark yet so she guessed it was about seven, if she hurried she could catch a second meal! Taking a determined step forward she was distracted as the door slid open again behind her and as she turned her eyes met the yellow of her lovers.

"Are you sure you're alright to go on your own?" he seemed honestly concerned.

"Of course, it's not that far. Besides you look tired."

"Hmph." He turned his nose up and headed back inside, though Kagome noticed him testing the air before he shut the door behind him, was he checking for something? Ugh that confusing dog, he had been acting so weird since the incident with Sesshomaru, the one that involved uncomfortable nudity. Well, the nudity part wasn't _that_ bad. Sure Kagome was embarrassed but the lord was very handsome, if he wasn't so… Cold, Kagome might have been interested in him. Okay, scratch all of that, she did not, absolutely no way, just consider the Lord handsome.

* * *

><p>After a short walk Kagome flopped herself down on the edge of the well, pulling her hair aside so the cool breeze could brush the back of her neck. She was so excited to go back and see her brother again! The only problem was how long it had been since she had seen them, her mum was probably worried sick. Maybe she should have brought Inuyasha and persuaded him to come with her. Mum always did have that soft-spot for him. Leaning back with a sigh she glanced up at the massive trees, comforted by their aura, but only briefly. Something else tickled against her Miko energies and with a silent intake of breath she became aware or something else.<p>

_There where voices_.

"Don't you think you've been gone long enough? You have duties to attend to and quite frankly the other lords aren't impressed with your absence. Keep this up and you're likely to lose your lands!"The deep voice growled, the one that responded however was the familiar, emotionless tone Kagome knew only as Sesshomaru and she instantly relaxed, though she couldn't understand why.

"Don't come to me with threats, dragon. This Sesshomaru knows his duties and sitting in an office surrounded by fools isn't one of them."

"Then it is obvious you don't care at all about the peace between our lands!"

"Was such a thing suggested?" he replied flatly.

"Well, if you refuse to attend our meetings then yes, these are held so that we can keep this treaty, your constant absence is rubbing our kindness back in our faces! We are all sick of it!"

"What is so important that it requires this Sesshomaru's presence? This Sesshomaru doesn't plan on filling any seats to give council regarding the northern lands grandsons birthday. These meetings have no reason, Darhui. Wasted time and nothing more."

"Wasted time! You're the one chasing humans and ancient swords! What is so important that it requires your presence here!"

The sound of metal sliding from its sheath echoed through the area and Kagome cringed. The harsh voice was quiet for a time before it started again, much calmer than before.

"I assure you, this Lord is no longer your ally, should we meet again I _will _coat the earth with your blood."

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>He slid Tensaiga away and let his hand fall to his side, his amber eyes still focused on where the Southern Lord had disappeared into the forest. Sesshomaru would not be spoken to like a child, he had warned the Southern Lord many times yet he never learned. Now it seemed he had been given an excuse to cause trouble and Sesshomaru worried his home would be the foolish lord's first target.<p>

Without moving his stone cold gaze Sesshomaru drew attention to the Miko who had been listening in.

"Do you often listen to conversations that do not concern you?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, stepping over a bush to face the lord. "I'm sorry, I was passing by and I didn't know it was you at first." She blushed violently before continuing. "Are you ok? Is there a problem?"

Was Sesshomaru ok, well that really was the question wasn't it?

"It is none of your concern, Miko."

The sudden stench of mixed emotions that the lord couldn't put a name to had his poor nose burning as though he just sniffed pepper. It was probably why the next question took him off guard.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Did you come for Rin?"

He was quiet for a moment before he turned his gaze to the Miko, his long white hair settling in place just over his right eye, then tilted his head slightly. Was it truly her right to ask? True, there was no other reason that he should have been here but the lord wasn't ready to take back his ward just yet. She was happy here.

"Not yet Miko" he almost purred yet his expression didn't change in the slightest. Parting his lips ever so slightly he thought hard on what he would say next but nothing came to him. Gently his tongue snaked out to lick his lower lip before he turned back to where the Southern Lord had left his presence. Sesshomaru payed close attention to the sound of crunching grass and leaves as the Miko rather carelessly stumbled closer to him, why was she always so keen on knowing things that didn't involve her? It almost seemed that the less likely it was to include her, the more likely she would be about.

"Who was that?" She asked, standing beside the lord now and staring through the trees, attempting to see what had taken the lords attention.

"Darhui, Lord of the Southern Lands"

"Why was he so angry with you?"

Sesshomaru wasn't keen on answering that question either. Had he not said simply moments before that it was none of her concern?

"Were you not going somewhere, Miko?"

"Oh" she exclaimed, stepping back. "If I don't go soon everyone will be asleep! I've probably missed dinner already. Darn."

The Lord noticed she was speaking more to herself then to him as she quickly stumbled back the way she had come, he let her leave. Or rather, let her get ahead of him. After a minute he turned on his heal and followed after, unlike the human he made no noise and his pale figure seemed almost ghostlike as it moved with perfect grace in that dark of night.

When he slid around a particularly large tree he found himself standing before a very old well. Why would there be one so far out here? It seemed quite illogical really. Titling his head the Lord listened intently for the Miko's clumsy steps but all that greeted him was the noisy silence of night. He took a few steps closer to the well before listening again, nothing. Her scent flooded the area, the further from the well he moved, the dimmer the smell.

As a last resort he focused his Youkai energies, testing the air and the earth, startling poor creatures with the overwhelming discomfort his aura naturally expelled. There was nothing, not even a hint.

She had truly disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>The Shikon Miko<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome stumbled over her own feet, several bags cradled in her arms went flying, two of the four went straight down the well to the Feudal Era.<p>

"Oh I hope nothing broke." She whined, picking herself up off the ground and leaning on her brother's shoulder.

"It's your fault you're so clumsy."

"Hey!" She grumbled, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"What? It's true!" Souta laughed, gently putting down Kagome's old yellow bag, the only one she had been willing to let him carry.

Kagome had managed to catch dinner and ended up spending most of the night watching movies with her mum, she slept in for the first time in months then spent a further two hours gathering up quite a lot of her stuff. It was about eleven now and Kagome had finally decided to head back before Inuyasha started to worry. Dropping to her knees to scoop up some of the items that had fallen from her bag she let out a long, drawn out sigh. It really felt like she was moving out. Not that she had really lived at home before but this seemed to confirm what she didn't want confirmed.

"So how long before we see you again?" Souta asked, seeing the change in his sister attitude.

"Shouldn't be that long, I'll probably see you more often then I used to."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly much more cheerful.

"Really" Kagome replied with a kind laugh.

After a few more minute's the two managed to pile up Kagome's arms with the rest of her belonging's, those she was taking with her anyway, and she now sat rather uncomfortably on the edge of the well ready to slide off and fall into the Feudal Era. Sighing yet again she turned to her brother and gave him the biggest grin she could manage before opening her mouth slightly to say her goodbyes. At that exact moment she suddenly became aware of the cool orb nestled comfortably against her neck.

Swinging her legs back over the well she quickly placed her bags back down.

"What, did you forget something?" Souta asked as he caught hold of a teddy Kagome almost dropped.

"Yup, I forgot _you_." She replied quickly, flicking her hair forward and fumbling with the clasp to the Shikon Jewel. After a couple of seconds she removed the necklace and gestured for Souta to come closer.

"I want to try something, ok?" she said, pulling the thin chain around her brother's neck and clipping it together. He touched it gently, almost scared that his fingers were going to shatter it into a million pieces, before turning back to his sister with wide eyes.

"You mean I can come with you?"

"Maybe" Kagome replied "If you can I'll make sure you're able to spend the holidays with us, sound good?"

"Duh!" Souta laughed, already rather excited. Kagome really hoped this worked, now that she had built up the boy's expectations. She knew how badly he wanted to come see the Feudal Era and if this didn't turn out the way she planned he would be heartbroken. She only hoped that the incomplete shard would have no influence, of course she was much stronger now, as was the shard. If she wanted it to be so than chances were the shard would understand and assist in any way it could. It wasn't just a gem, Kagome could feel it. Living essence.

Helping him over the edge of the well Kagome decided to leave her bags behind until she found out if Souta could pass through, it would probably be easier. Besides she would probably need to head back and explain to her mum what had happened and make sure Souta was allowed to spend the day with her. Apparently it was Sunday so it meant he had school the next morning.

"Alright, grab my hand and we'll both jump at the same time."

"Won't we fall on your stuff?"

"Nah, it hit the other side of the well so I'm pretty sure it won't be in our way." Kagome laughed, blushing slightly as she remembered her trip earlier. "Just be careful, it's a long drop and I doubt mum would appreciate me bringing you home with a twisted ankle."

"Ouch…"

"Yup. Now, on the count of three ok, one, two, three!"

* * *

><p><em>The Lord of the Western Lands<em>

* * *

><p>Holding the peculiar object between two long, delicate fingers the Lord sniffed it cautiously. It resembled a ningen female dressed in strange clothes similar to those the Miko often wore. It also stunk of the strangest things, mostly the Miko but also of thick smoke and strange foods. It was also rather dusty. Leaning against the wall of the well the Lord continued to examine the object for a short time and was quite shocked when one of the arms moved under his touch. He hadn't seen anything quite like it before besides the clay dolls many human children played with. This object, however, was made of something completely different. It was smaller and more physically accurate to a human female but everything seemed a little… exaggerated. Too perfect.<p>

Another waft of the Miko's scent flooded the well but the Lord didn't have time to escape the sudden appearance of a staggering Miko who he caught with his singular arm. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes considerably as another form became apparent in the far too small confinement of the bottom of the well. The two humans had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped, pushing away from his chest and hurling herself into the younger male, knocking them both hard against the opposite wall. Though the two had distinctly different smells the underlining smell of their blood indicated they were, in fact, siblings, which surprised the Lord. No easy feat.

Leaning down Sesshomaru pulled the Miko back to her feet before holding his clawed hand to the boy, who quickly scrambled into the corner and covered his face. Ignoring this the Lord then righted himself and looked rather intently at his brother's mate, asking with his eyes for an explanation.

"Gees! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air for a moment before quickly helping her brother up, saying over and over similar lines that all seemed to indicate that Sesshomaru wasn't going to hurt them.

"Hn…" He mumbled, wasn't it the Miko who had suddenly appeared and startled him? Well, he had expected the Miko to suddenly be very near, from the sudden flooding of her scent but honestly? Even a demon couldn't have predicted that a young woman in a skirt was going to suddenly appear and fall against his chest. Not that he minded. And how could she be so sure he wasn't going to harm the boy? It certainly wasn't beyond his capabilities.

He watched them for a minute as they righted themselves and adjusted their clothing, the young male keeping a very close eye on him the entire time. Sesshomaru could smell fear and mistrust dripping off the boy like liquid, it offended his senses. If he wanted to harm this boy he would have done so long before now, wasn't it obvious that he was here on peaceful terms? Lately wasn't he always in the same situation?

"Don't worry Souta, this is Inuyasha's brother." Kagome said with a light giggle as she gave the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder before looking around at all the objects that had been spilt across the floor of the well. After a few seconds she leant down and began packing the scattered contents of her bags.

"Wait, Sesshomaru?" He replied sounding nervous, with good reason.

"Yup"

"Doesn't he attack you? Like, all the time?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again and the boy flinched, that was fun…

"Nah, he's fine now, you don't need to worry." Kagome laughed, shooting the Lord a bright smile.

He certainly didn't return it, instead he lifted one of the large bags and pushed his form into a graceful leap right out of the well and onto the grass above, and he internally smirked at the Miko who was now complaining about him showing off how "awesome" he was. _This_ Sesshomaru didn't need to show off, he was always… This… _Awesome_.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had ended up lifting them both out of the well before springing elegantly onto a low hanging tree limb and settling himself down, his yellow eyes focused somewhere into the distance. Why did his brother's pack always make him act so different? Normally he wouldn't have even bothered assisting but for some unknown reason he had just lifted both the Miko and her brother like some sort of servant. This was why he refused to look at either of them, despite his curiosity. One might call it sulking, if they wanted a sword through their chest.<p>

"Alright, I'll check with mum and grab the other bags, you'll be ok with Sesshomaru right?"

Wait, had she just indicated that this Sesshomaru would be taking care of the boy until her return? He turned his gaze instantly to the two but they were too busy talking to notice his sudden movements and likewise his distaste for the situation. After the exchange of a few short questions the Miko turned to the well, climbed up onto its rim then jumped down.

Didn't he _just_ lift her out of there? His gaze snapped down to the boy, this _Souta_. Why was he looking at him so suspiciously.

"Hey, you're a lord right?" He asked, his expression and scent instantly becoming curious.

"Hn, Lord of the Western Lands" he turned his gaze away again to stare ahead of him, his silk soft hair framing his face and wrapping gently around his clawed fingers.

"What do you do? As a Lord I mean."

"This Sesshomaru does many things, none of which concern you."

The boy huffed but didn't ask any more questions, the two then sat perfectly silent for some time and as the minutes slowly crept on the Lord found that he almost like the boy. He couldn't have been much older than his ward, though he seemed a little smarter to the ways of the world, that and he didn't seem to want to say anything. This was odd, not that the Lord had a lot of experience with children…

Why was he even bothering to stay here anyway? Why did he bother assisting the Miko? Why did he bother waiting to assist her again?

Being around Inuyasha's pack, specifically being around the Miko, made Sesshomaru feel like… Perhaps he was welcome in a family. The way the Miko spoke to him, though it certainly didn't fit his station, was comforting. She spoke to him as an equal. This was something no one would dare attempt, simply because they had no right but being the woman of his brother gave her the right to ask things of him, and the Lord supposed that the odd position he found himself in made him _want_ to offer things to her. He allowed her to speak to him as an equal because for the first time since he was a child someone had treated him like one. That wasn't quite a good thing for a Lord exactly, but she treated him kindly, fairly. She was open and friendly, she didn't hate him, fear him or disrespect him. She was… Equal.

He had always been excessively above or below. He was either feared and worshipped or expected to fear and worship. There was never the happy in-between. He was never given a chance to be kind or open. Rin was the first thing in his life that required him to serve by his own choice, he didn't have to bow his head to a higher demon but he did have to cook for her on occasion, keep her healthy and take care of her. Not because he was told to, because he _chose_ to. This Miko reminded him of that, she chose to accept him despite all he had done. The way he behaved was not befitting of a lord, so she didn't treat him as one. It was befitting of a creature that had made mistakes and was _forgiven_. The Miko had _forgiven_ him. The Lord owed her more than he had ever thought.

This was why he was so keen on always helping her. Maybe. No one ever confused him as much as she did…

After about twenty minutes the familiar Miko scent greeted him and he stood, the boy, as it turned out, hadn't moved an inch in the entire time they waited. Didn't humans need to move more often? Sesshomaru couldn't even recall seeing a human sit for more than a few minutes without fidgeting. Jumping from the tree the Lord made his way over to the well and jumped in, landing perfectly in front of the Miko who stood with a bag over each shoulder and in each hand.

"Oh, thanks again" she panted, handing him a bag though he reached down to grab the second as well. If he had his other limb he could have taken all four and the Miko in one trip but he didn't, he couldn't even get himself out of the habit of thinking 'if I still had my arm'.

Landing before her again he gently took the other two bags from her and allowed her to wrap her delicate arms around his neck; it was certainly an odd way of transporting another, though he rarely carried anyone… Maybe it wasn't so odd, just odd to him? Preparing to jump he hesitated for a moment, and turned his head only slightly to peer over his shoulder at the female, just to check, make sure he wouldn't drop her… Not that he cared.

Landing delicately on the grass above he allowed the Miko to let go and gather the bags from his arms before flinging one over her shoulders and passing the other to Souta, all up there were five, the yellow one she always carried being the smallest and the largest easily being triple the size and a dull grey colour. The lord chose to carry it and mimicked how the Miko put her arm through the strap, strangely enough this bag only had one, unlike the other bags that had two. Were there a lot of armless humans beyond her portal?

Sesshomaru had gathered it was some sort of human portal; it seemed obvious considering how different both she and her sibling were compared to the rest of the humans he had encountered. Especially considering how inappropriately the female dressed. He wondered what the Miko's world must be like, he had seen her write before, was she wealthy? She didn't dress wealthy, surely she was smart though?

Speaking of the Miko, or thinking… The moment the Miko picked up a second bag the Lord almost laughed internally, did she honestly think she would have the strength to carry it all the way back to the village? The three would be walking for an hour! With one quick unexpected movement he took it right from her hand, along with the one still on the ground and started walking, leaving the confused female running up beside him. Silly Ningen.

* * *

><p><em>The Hanyou<em>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Kagome's back! With… Sesshomaru and some kid…" Sango called from outside, Inuyasha jumped up from his spot beside the fire and instantly turned to the door, throwing it aside he stepped out into the harsh sunlight.<p>

"Where?" he asked, looking to Sango and subtly testing the air with both his nose and ears. He picked up her scent long before Sango answered and was well on his way before she even had a chance to speak.

Why was that stupid, ugly brother of his always so close to _his_ woman lately? Every time he left the blasted girl alone that wretched demon would attempt to sink his bloody claws into her! He growled under his breath and his ears fell back instinctually as he neared them, walking quickly with fangs peeking ever so dangerously from under his lips.

"What on earth is this?" He huffed, snatching a bag from his brother before rather gently removing the one from his woman's back and giving her a light sniff, only just resisting the urge to kiss her neck.

"Presents for the gang" Kagome giggled, waving at the young kit and girl who came sprinting up to greet them.

"Keh?" he gave Kagome an odd look, though he didn't mean to.

"Don't worry, you'll like yours." She said with a proud grin.

Like it? Of course he would like it! It was from her wasn't it? Only a fool wouldn't be happy with a gift from his woman. And he meant _his_ woman. Turning his yellow eyes to his brother he let out a soft but threatening growl he knew only the filthy youkai would hear. He only just caught Rin bounding up before he turned back to Kagome who was snuggling her kit close to her.

"Everyone, this is Souta, my brother." She gestured to the young boy now huddled up behind her, clearly scarred of the massive group that had greeted them. Inuyasha liked Souta, Souta was also his. _His_ pack, not Sesshomaru's.

"Greetings! I am Miroku and this lovely lady is Sango" the monk said, grinning widely at the boy. The kit introduced himself next, followed by Rin who was a little caught up between Kagome's return and her Lords return. Inuyasha liked Rin also, unfortunately Rin was _not_ his. Though he was certainly happy to call her an extension of his pack.

"We have all heard so much about you, Souta." Sango said kindly.

"Yeah! Kagome is always talking about you!" Shippo chipped in, jumping down from Kagome's shoulder to beam up at the boy.

After several more minutes of introductions, Souta finally felt comfortable enough to step up beside Kagome and shoot everyone a shy smile before Kaede slowly ambled over. Inuyasha wasn't really interested in whatever she had to say, the woman always bored him. That and being around her brought up uncomfortable feelings that he would rather stay away from.

_The Shikon Miko_

Kagome had noticed the way Inuyasha was hovering awfully close, constantly touching her arm or running his fingers through her hair. It was all she could do to stop blushing, why was he acting so cuddly all of a sudden? Had he missed her that much? Resting her hand on Souta's shoulder she gave her brother a warm and encouraging smile.

"So ye must be Kagome's brother?"

"Yeah…" He replied, blushing.

"Well, It's certainly wonderful to have ye here, the Shikon played a part?" she asked, turning her gaze up to Kagome who waved her hand lightly.

"Yeah, I'll explain later."

"Well, I suppose ye would like to come get settled? No point yabbering on out here." She said, gesturing for the excited group to follow her. Souta was still very nervous and Kagome was having a hard time figuring out how she could help, that was until Inuyasha tripped rather abruptly and slid almost a foot forward on his front. Souta cracked up and was instantly by his side, helping the hanyou to his feet. Kagome on the other hand was becoming increasingly worried with Inuyasha's clumsiness. She gave Kaede a quizzical look over the small crowd and the frown she got in exchange didn't help any. Kagome guessed that she and Kaede would need to have a long talk later.


End file.
